Barbaric Love
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: Serenity has turned 21, and must attend what she thinks of as a barbaric ceremony. In a surprising turn of events she doesn't seem to hate who her protector is. Instead of hate, love blooms and it is the kind to resonate throughout history. Dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess, Requested by vampygurl402


Hello my beautiful readers. I am back with this fluffy one shot which was requested by vampygurl402 for her friends birthday. Here it is, sorry I am a few days late Arashi Wolf Princess but happy birthday all the same! I hope you had a wonderful day and you enjoy this story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity sat at her dresser and sighed. It was just days after her 21st birthday and that night a ceremony was to be performed. One which was most barbaric in her opinion, it consisted of her finding her guardian to protect her for as long as she, or he, lives. The most eligible warriors would be there, fighting for her, harming their brothers in arms. She shuddered at the thought of it; it was one of the first things she wanted to abolish when she finally came into power and took the Moon throne. The thought of people fighting over her turned her stomach, it was barbaric. The only word she could sum up for it. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her mother entered her room.

"Serenity, darling… Why do you look so disturbed?" Selenity asked, sitting gracefully on the chair next to the vanity.

"Mother, do we really need to do this tonight?" Serenity asked, hoping the answer would not be the same as always.

"Of course we do Serenity, Darling this is a tradition of the Moon. It must be upheld, no matter what you think of it. The man who wins tonight will be your protector, your other half the one you are destined for." Selenity told her gently.

"What do you mean destined for?" Serenity asked suspiciously, her mother had never told her that pert information before.

"Darling, you will understand after tonight." Selenity said, taking her leave from the room and leaving Serenity to ponder what her mother had meant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Serenity sat on her chair which was placed between her mother and father's thrones. She sighed as she surveyed the hall; she could see so many faces of her kingdom, but also so many from the surrounding planets. Her guardian scouts were all sitting with their respective families, but still they stood out from the crowed with their outfits. It was another reason why she didn't understand this tradition; she had her sailor scouts so why did she need some man to protect her? She took a deep calming breath the continued looking over the hall, her eyes finally landing on the huddle of warriors. They were all dressed in various styles of armor and held lethal looking weapons. One which caught her eye however was the lone warrior from Earth. He was dressed in a light armor, but it was pitch black in color with minor silver detailing. He held a sword at his hip, but there was no shield, instead there was a second sword in hand. She couldn't make details out from where she was sat, but she could see he held himself high with honor and respect for his fellow warriors, laughing and joking with them although he seemed to be the only from Earth.

"See anyone you like, Daughter?" Her father said, pulling her from her scrutinizing look.

"No father… just was wondering what stroke of luck gave them all head trauma to find this a good idea…" She said dismissively, but could not pull her mind away from the warrior.

"Now, now Darling, this is a grand honor to fight to become your guardian. Of course they would all flock here." Selenity said, laying a reassuring hand on her Daughters arm. "Isn't that right Apollo?" She added lovingly to her husband. With a large smile, Apollo smiled and nodded.

"I still don't like it." Serenity huffed to nobody in particular.

It wasn't long before her father announced the beginning of the fighting. It wasn't like a tournament where they fought one on one, but more like a battle royale where everyone fought at once. Serenity held her breath as it began. Her nerves became more and more frayed as warriors began to leave the arena wounded and defeated. She would catch glimpses of the Earth warrior, but she gasped when he drew his second sword and began weaving through the fighting, cutting down only those who challenged him. He made the fighting look like a dance, he was smooth, agile and graceful as he spun and cut down others. However when a Venetian warrior fell, his helmet came off. Serenity almost stood and rushed to stop the fighting, it was her guardian Venus' brother. His golden hair was plastered to fid face from the sweat that was trickling down his face. The Earth warrior pointed his sword at Venus' brother who raised his hands in defeat then left the battle area, disappointed.

Serenity had always resigned herself to having one of her guardian's siblings as her protector. She looked to her parents, Apollo, her father, was her mother's protector and guardian Artemis's brother. Selenity mother fell in love with him and Serenity was the product of that love. Now, however, as the area was down to a handful of warriors, the Earthling seemed to dominate and she realized that her life was not to be the same as her parents. Just as that thought crossed her mind, his helmet was knocked off his head and he was sent crashing down to the floor by a Martian warrior. His black hair was plastered to his face, which was angular and all too masculine which was offset by a pair of blue eyes which were rich like the waters of Earth looking from the Moon. The Martian warrior pulled off his own helmet, being the only two left there, revealing another guardian's sibling. The Earthling however did not surrender like most and levelled the playing field by swiping his opponent's feet from under him. The fighting between the two lasted another ten minutes, neither willing to give up. Finally, the man from Earth had the Martian warrior pinned to the floor, one of his swords pinning him by the throat the other ready to plunge into his heart.

"Stop!" Serenity called, unable to take anymore fighting. "Stop! Please, you have won just stop!" She cried, pulling the Earthling from on top of the Martian. "You have won." She said again, finally looking him in the eyes. Her breath left her; he was so much more handsome up close. Slowly retreating she returned to her chair, avoiding the shocked stares of her parents. All heads were turned to look at her, she knew there would be consequences for her actions but she couldn't bear to see any die because of her.

"Well… My daughter's protector has been chosen. May I know your name Ser Knight?" Apollo said, trying to keep as diplomatic as possible. The man approached the thrones but stopped short and knelt, his right fist across his heart as he did so.

"My name is Prince Endymion, crown prince of Earth. I am honored to be chosen as the protector of the Princess of the Moon." He said his voice smooth like honey but deep with a sensual tone to it. It caused a shiver to run up Serenity's spine.

"Prince Endymion?" Selenity asked her eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Yes, Your Highness." He answered his head still bowed.

"Please stand and greet your new charge." Apollo said amusement clear in his voice.

"With pleasure, Your Majesties. Princess Serenity it will be a pleasure to protect you with my life." He said, rising to his full height to stand in front of Serenity. He held his hand out for her to take it and stand herself.

"Prince Endymion…" Serenity said, testing the name of her tongue and standing without his help. "An interesting turn of events I must say, but I accept you as my Protector."

"Excellent! A mutual acceptance of the protector, and now ladies and gentlemen we shall perform the bonding ceremony." Selenity said, clapping her hands together like an excited teenager. Apollo quickly whispered something in her ear, to which she giggled then resumed her queenly like demeanor. Apollo approached the pair with a lethal looking dagger no more than six inches in length.

"I now must perform the ceremony, you can become acquainted later." He murmured to the pair who had been talking quietly between each other. He led them to the edge of the dais where the thrones were situated and stood them to face each other. "Prince Endymion, you have been charged with protecting Princess Serenity with everything you have, no matter the cost. Do you accept?" Apollo asked his voice loud and booming throughout the hall.

"I do." Endymion replied, his voice echoing around them.

"And do you, Princess Serenity, accept Prince Endymion to protect you by any means necessary to keep you from danger?" Apollo asked once more.

"I do…" Serenity answered, her voice echoing like Endymion's had.

"Then place your right hands palm up." Apollo commanded, the pair did and he sliced both hands, deep enough for blood to well up from the cut. "Join your hand together and allow for your blood to mix and for the bond to seal." He said gently, feeling guilt for causing his daughter pain. They did as he asked, feeling a slight breeze wrap around them.

_Wow, that totally felt like marriage vows_ Serenity thought to herself.

_It most certainly did, Princess. _Serenity heard replying in her head, she gasped and looked up at the prince still holding her hand tightly and a smile lighting his handsome features.

"Did you… Did we… What?" Serenity said out loud. Her father chuckled and leaned down to whisper gently in her ear.

"You two can now communicate through your minds, a perk to becoming bonded in the way you are."

_I do believe this is the part where we dance? _Endymion said is her head, holding his hand out for her to take.

_This is going to take a while to get used to… _Serenity replied, taking his hand to be led on to the floor to begin a dance. She couldn't help but remember that just minutes ago that fighting had just taken place there.

_I know Princess, a barbaric tradition but one which is necessary. _Endymions voice floated through her head.

_What do you mean? _She asked, having never met anyone who had agreed with her views.

_Fighting to become the protector when she already has four guardians? _He said gently as he guided them around in a gentle waltz. _Really this is a front for the strongest warrior to become bonded to her and the moon kingdom._ He whispered with distaste.

_Then why take part? If you hate it so much? _She asked full of curiosity.

_Because sometimes you don't have a choice. _He said sadly.

"Well, I believe that we may get along after all, Endymion. Thank you for the dance." Serenity said, pulling away from her protector and towards her four guardians who were now all standing to the side of the hall. He bowed gracefully and melted into the crowd, but he let her know he would never be far away.

"Serenity!" Venus called as soon as she was closed enough to pull into a tight hug.

"What do you think you were doing? Running into the middle of the area like that!" Mars scolded.

"You could have been seriously hurt." Mercury said, worry etched on her face.

"Those warriors knew what they were doing…" Mars said, her gaze sliding to her defeated brother. "You know that he could have won that fight if you hadn't interfered." She said with a frown.

"If I didn't know better I would think you wanted your brother to become her guardian…" Jupiter said, nudging her friend.

"That wasn't the case and you know it. He had a sword to his throat and heart. He was well and truly defeated, he just didn't know when to quit. That is why I stopped it, and you know it Mars. You know I hate this tradition, it is barbaric." Serenity said disapprovingly.

"So, how is Endymion?" Venus asked, a gleam in her eyes. "What have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing… We haven't really had a chance to _talk_, but we have communicated how we feel about this. I really look forward to getting another chance to communicate…" Serenity said cryptically.

"Serenity, we know you can talk telepathically…" Mercury said.

"Well you could have told me…" Serenity grumbled "You know how surprised I was to hear him in my head?" The four guardians laughed at their Princess.

"We have told you on multiple occasions, you just are terrible for not paying attention, isn't that right?" Mars said.

_Really? I must remember that about you Princess… You will be challenging to protect. _Endymion's voice floated through her head. She whipped around to look over the crowd to spot him only to be looking at his chest.

"Ugh… Not a moment's peace anymore…" She grumbled turning back to her guardians.

"Well… Ladies this is Endymion, thank you for telling me he was right behind me. Endymion, these are my guardians; Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter." Serenity introduced, but quickly turned to leave them. "I'll let you five get acquainted with each other." And with that walked off but not before leaving a message for Endymion; _Good luck!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the ceremony, Serenity hoped that her life would return to normal. She couldn't have been more wrong, being as her protector was the crown prince of Earth there were some arrangements which were needed to be made. That included her currently predicament; packing to leave for Earth in the morning. Her Scout guardians were coming with her, but she did not want to go, she had her own duties to attend to but her parents insisted.

_Princess? May I come and see you? _Endymion asked, he had taken to just asking rather than knocking on the door. She had slammed the door on his face far too many times.

_Sure… Why not? _ Serenity replied sarcastically.

"Serenity, come on… It isn't that bad is it?" Endymion asked out loud.

"You know why I am reluctant… I have my own duties… Endymion you have still to tell me why you even entered. It isn't exactly common practice for the crowned prince to participate." She said, sinking onto her bed where she was joined by Endymion.

_I know Serenity; this trip will help you understand ok? _Endymion said his face oh so close to Serenity's.

_Ok… _Serenity replied, swallowing hard and licking her lips. Trying desperately not to think of kissing the man before her, but she was failing miserably as he eyes flickered to his lips. Her wish, however was granted as he crushed his lips to her own. Serenity's eyes widened instead of falling closed as her mind was filled with images of what this Prince wanted to do to her…

_Endymion… _she whispered into his mind, but there was no reply as he continued to move in lips across her own.

"Endymion!" She exclaimed, pushing him away. "We can't…" She mumbled, lowering her eyes and moving away from her bed to stand at her trunk which was only half packed.

_I'm sorry Princess… I can't help myself around you. _ He said, his voice caressing her mind although he remained stoic on the bed.

_Nor I you, it seems. I just… Don't know what to do in these situations Endymion. _She confessed, busying herself with packing.

"Let me help you. I know the climate better than you do, especially where we need to go on this trip. Do you have any thicker or warmer clothes?" Endymion asked, thankfully dropping the subject. Serenity had learned that he was considerate in that manner, especially when he felt her embarrassment, even if he seemed to be an arrogant jackass the rest of the time. "Though I wouldn't mind if you brought this with you…" He said, holding up a sheer nightgown that had been hidden away in her closet ever since she received it as a gift from Venus. Serenity's eyes widened as Endymion's thoughts poured into her mind as he imagined her adorned in the see through material.

"You really are a pervert…" Serenity muttered, barely hiding her smile. Although she would be bombarded with images filled with his desire for her, he was quite the gentleman. He never pushed her into anything she didn't want. He was kind and gentle around her, nothing like the reputation which was whispered throughout the halls of the palace.

"And you, my dear princess, are just as bad as I am." Endymion said, tilting his head in her general direction as he tossed the blue material into her trunk. Serenity scowled, but didn't move to take it out.

"And you have yet to give me proof of that." Serenity said, turning to her vanity to begin gathering up her cosmetics, lotions and hair care products. Endymion took this opportunity to pin her in place, this arms creating a cage as his body pressed up against her own.

"I keep telling you that the proof is right… here." He murmured into her hair as he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I can see it all, Princess."

"Not that anybody would ever believe you…" She replied, her blue eyes meeting his through the mirror, she bit her lip as he looked at her intensely.

"Well that maybe so, but I don't need everyone to believe Me." he said, moving away from Serenity and back to the task of packing her for Earth. "It is our dirty little secret." He finished with a sly smile, with a light giggle; Serenity also resumed packing for their trip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

During their time on Earth, Endymion gave Serenity personal tours of the castle gardens. He showed her places that she never would have found on her own, quiet areas where she could hide and read a book for a few hours. Endymion often disappeared during the time on Earth, long meetings with his parents and his generals. Serenity didn't mind most of the time as she could talk with him through their minds. The only time she felt lonely was when he blocked her out, she understood that sometimes these meetings were sensitive but it felt like someone had torn part of her soul from her body each time he did. Today however was different, expecting Endymion to tell her again that he had a meeting he surprised her.

"You want me to join you?" Serenity gasped as she ran her brush methodically through her long silver strands.

"Please… It would answer many of your questions if you did, but it would also make me happy." Endymion said with a lopsided grin on his face. Serenity had grown accustomed to his carefree and boyish side to him. It was a said he only showed to her.

"Fine… But only because if I didn't I would have to put up with your whining." Serenity laughed, placing her brush down gently. "So… What do you wear to something like this?" She asked curiously, taking slow and well placed steps towards him.

"Well, something that is suitable for the royalty you are but nothing that will make it appear you are flaunting your power." Endymion said, grinning wider. "And I think I have just the outfit in mind for you." He turned heel and opened Serenity's wardrobe in her guestroom. He moved clothes around on the rack before he finally settled on a dress which he pulled out. It was silver, its long sleeves were loose around her arms and it was held under her bust with a pearl adorned belt. It was not her usual attire, but she understood why he chose it.

"Just like the goddess Selene? I suppose I could wear it…" She said thoughtfully, though the pair both knew she would wear it.

"You are a goddess, just as beautiful and just a powerful. You just haven't realized your potential." Endymion said over his shoulder as he hung the dress up.

"I.. What? No I'm not… My mother is a goddess, me? I'm just… me." She stuttered, his compliment throwing her off guard. Endymion crossed the room and took her face between his hands gently.

"You are, you are so kind and compassionate. You are beautiful and elegant. You are graceful and regal yet you don't remind people. You try to let everyone know you are just one of them and _that_ is why the people love you." He said, his lips coming ever nearer to Serenity's until they met in a tender kiss. _That is why I love you. _ He whispered in her mind. Serenity would her arms around his neck to hold him close, but broke the kiss.

"I do believe people are expecting us?" She said, her heart thumping. Never did she think someone ever see into her soul like her protector Endymion did, and she loved him for it.

"They are… But they can wait." He said, pressing his lips back to Serenity's.

_They can… I love you too my protector. _She whispered to his mind as they stole gentle kisses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity once again found herself in a secluded garden. This time by choice. She had a lot to think about. It was crazy how fast tracked a relationship was when nothing could be hidden from the other. They could feel your feelings, you can feel theirs. It becomes difficult to tell what you feel from what they do. It had been just over six weeks since Endymion had become Serenity's guardian yet she already loved him. It had been two weeks since they had come to Earth to fulfill Endymion's duty as the crown prince and a week since he had professed his love for her and asked her to attend a meeting with his parents. A week since he had told her the reason why he entered the ceremony to become her protector.

The earth was dying and the only way to save it was to ally with the moon and pray they would help. Endymion becoming Serenity's guardian opened a window of opportunity they hoped it would, and Serenity couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had used her to gain for his own desires. She wanted to desperately call them selfish, but they were far from it. He was looking for the best for his people, and she couldn't condemn him for that.

As resigned as she was to help him, she couldn't help but resent the fact he didn't even ask for help first, he just went head first into a drastic decision which could have ended tragically for him. Serenity's heart clenched at the thought that the ceremony could have gone another way and he was fatally injured. There was no denying she was head over heels in love with him and that Endymion held her heart in his firm yet gentle grasp.

_My love, are you still avoiding me? _Came Endymion's tentative attempt to talk to Serenity.

_I was never avoiding you Endy… _Serenity replied, her eyes skimming the blood red roses which bloomed before her.

_Could have fooled me, I have barely seen you since I told you my reasons for being at the ceremony. _Endymion replied, his tone resigned and guarded. It hurt Serenity to hear him like that.

_It is a lot to take in Endy my Love; the Moon knew nothing of your troubles. You could have come to us. _Serenity said silently, her heart heavy.

"The Earth isn't known for broadcasting its troubles." Endymion's voice rang out in the clearing, Serenity didn't move or even flinch at his voice. She remained stoic and continued to scrutinize the roses before her.

"I know, it just hurt that you used me for you own gain and I can't even call it selfish because it… it… it's the bloody opposite! Why did you have to be so damn good? And nice? And selfless? It would be so much easier to hate you than love you." Serenity confessed.

"I love you too, nice to know your thoughts on me…" Endymion teased. Serenity finally turned to look at him with a glare.

"Oh _shut up._ You know my feelings Endy, you know how I think of you. I just don't know how to help…" Serenity sighed and returned her gaze to the flowers.

"You know you already are helping. I haven't seen the roses bloom so large in years; you are already partially healing the land. I told you that the moon- that you- could." Endymion said, taking Serenity's hands in his own.

_I'll see what I can do… _Serenity replied silently, her mind turning to concentrate on healing the land she was in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity now stood before her mother and father, pleading for the Earth. Begging for them to give her the power to fully cure it and let it flourish like it had once so many decades ago. They King and Queen, however, did not miss the glint which came from the left hand of their daughter. It seemed they were losing her to the Terran planet, and her guardian. They both accepted that they would help the planet, but if it came to the condition it was in ever again they would expel them from the silver millennium – a term the Endymion wholeheartedly agreed with.

It wasn't long before the Princess of the Moon was preparing for her wedding night; it was to happen the night after her parent's health the Earth. She flitted around her room, giddy in love. Her mother and father were both ecstatic to see their baby girl so happy yet terrified they were losing her forever. Serenity knew differently however, she would still be with her parents whenever she could. Being as the throne of the Moon was passes down from mother to daughter, Serenity would take the throne once her mother passed it on. By that time Serenity and Endymion would have created their own little product of love which could take their place on Earth. There would always be love for the Earth for as long as Serenity and Endymion were watching over it there would be no more harm to come to it.


End file.
